Talk:Darnel Anthony Robert Kingston/@comment-24.150.88.255-20131210052638/@comment-2238050-20131210194743
yes, you got that right... - He returns to Copper Canyon after 6-7 years of training and mercenary work because Titan got word that something big was happening in the area it all started thus he arrives at night where he uses Virus mode to get all the information on what happening and becomes interested when he sees Max Steel. He then hears a noise and investigates to See Max Steel Beat a few dredd Naughts, while in stealth mode he follows Max all the way home where Titan then doe's his examination and gathers all the information they desire. The next Morning Darnel is enrolled in the copper canyon high where he beats Butch and his cronies, attracts some attention and orders a pizza for himself. - He would only help if either hired him for that job, still if he did it for free then he would look to either of them to pay his bill. - After a chat with Elementor he makes a plan to kidnap Kirby, once he does he clones Kirby and has Elementor possess the clone body while the real Kirby is frozen. He then stages a fake fight where Max saves the fake Kirby. - At a small Party Max chats with Darnel and he does tell lies but Steel is leery at what he says because it sounds suspicious. During this Darnel asks Sydney out the next day where he fulfills his plan, he then cleans out the snack table. - While spying on dredd he tricks Naught into joining him, gets him to make the special Psycho Naughts, modify the stolen Turbo cycle into an Anti-Turbo Cycle. He then implants a virus within Naught through a simple handshake, the virus is designed to allow Titan to see out of Naughts eyes. - While Extroyed licks his wounds he is startled by Dark Titan who then makes him a deal, in exchange for $1000 he will give Extroyer an Ultra-Link he found while flying in the atmosphere. - The Next fight Dark Titan has Sydney attack Max and orders her to drain him of Turbo Energy of which she wears special gloves designed to do so. In order to cure her of the mind control he has to kiss her, afterwards Dark Titan activates a booby trap he implanted in her. Max then takes her to N-Tek where he saves her life again and reagains her memory of who Max Steel is. - Dark Titan then fights Max Steel again where Max gets the upper hand thanks to N-Tek Arriving, an N-Tek agent tells him that he is helpless of which Dark Titan says a quote Darnel said earlier that day. In the midest of this Fight Kat, Molly, Forge, Jefferson, Berto & CYTRO arrive, Max calls out Darnel making him stop in mid battle cry to remove his helmet. He tells Max that he's glad that Max figured it out because he was tired of the whole faking his friendship. As Dark Laughs he sees Kat and instantly gives a disappointed scowl, he then enters flight mode where he then leaves. - At the School The teacher announces that Darnel has left to study abroad, but Max, steel and Sydney know the real reason. Later they while they're fighting Toxzon Max gets hit with an anti-Turbo blast of which he sees Dark Titan on his Anti-Turbo cycle and begns their long standing battle.